


Xanny

by XXIPilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Also ocd tendencies, Drugs, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Freeform, Listen to Billie Eilish’s new album, M/M, Party, Sad Josh, Tylers kind of a jerk oops, Tysh, Warnings May Change, anxious josh, joshler - Freeform, song fic???, wow great start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXIPilots/pseuds/XXIPilots
Summary: Henlo, I don’t even know if anyone actually likes my writing still but pshh whatever I’ll keep doin it until my anxiety wont let me. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞





	1. All the good boys go to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, I don’t even know if anyone actually likes my writing still but pshh whatever I’ll keep doin it until my anxiety wont let me. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

Sounds of a party wavered through the room as flirting and small talk were engaged in. Josh looked around, scanning the littered living room of a friend of a friend’s, slowly starting to panic when he couldn’t find the face he was searching for. He dodged drunkenly waven arms and enthusiastic dancers as he apologetically weaved his way in and out of the crowd. He was running his eyes over heads and raised drinks and felt his heart rate quicken. Tyler wasn’t here. No no no, that couldn’t be right Tyler said he’d be here he had to be here. 

Josh stalled his nerves and tried asking around for any one who might have seen him. A couple irritated responses and shoves out of the way were all it took for things to get worse. He knew he was going to have an anxiety attack. There was always little things that happened to him before he had one. A knot in his chest that made breathing hurt, sweaty hands, the itching need to get out of sight. Tyler said he’d be right down to the living room of the house in two minutes so he could drive josh back home and get him out of this situation that was getting too overwhelming. His head started pounding as he continued to look around. He checked his phone again to see if their conversation had even took place. He hadn’t made it up had he? Nope. His last message was still there. 

“Be there in two minutes.” 

Josh was always punctual. He liked things a certain way that felt right to him or else it made him feel wrong. Living with josh for so long Tyler had naturally adopted some habits to help his friend. Don’t be late, don’t berate the blue haired boy for his compulsions and never yell. So this is why josh was worried. Tyler said two minutes. Tyler was never late. It had been 10 minutes. The room was stuffy and heavy with the scent of cheap alcohol and second hand smoke, this of course only contributed to the pounding in his head. Lights were brighter and the thought of people touching him was unbearable. He looked around for some sort of escape to a quieter place where he could suffer in peace because he knew it was only a matter of time before he wouldn’t be able to move. As he spotted a staircase and started for it, a tall guy with an ugly sort of sneer on his face lurched himself toward Josh.

“Well, look at you. Aren’t you a pretty sight? Hm?” He slurred with each consonant, and started to lean a bit on Josh as if he couldn’t hold himself up completely.  
“Please.. s..stop.. I can’t, I just, I need to get somewhere I can’t do, there’s so many people.” He didn’t want this he just wanted Tyler, he wanted out of here, and he needed this guy to stop touching him.  
“Shh, shh, shh. Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” The taller frat boy pulled him by the hand roughly toward the staircase, not minding the glares he was getting from the people he shoved out of the way to get there.


	2. When the party’s over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh’s anxiety gets in the way of him being able to protect himself, while Tyler is still no where to be found, until he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there do this is my first time doing a multiple chapter thing and I would really appreciate any feedback haha I know it sucks but hopefully not too bad. (Also sorry these chapters have been so short I wrote this at like 3am)

Josh could feel his head spinning out of control as he was clumsily being led upstairs to a hall full of what he assumed were bedrooms. He couldn’t breathe. His anxiety was stopping him from trying to break away from whoever the hell was trying to be alone with him and it pissed him off that he wasn’t in control of his situation. The 20 something seeming frat guy who was certainly set on taking Josh somewhere, opened the first door he could find and stumbled in looking for a light switch, hand still firmly gripped around the other boys wrist. 

What Josh saw when when the light flicked on though, was probably worse than whatever could have happened with the babbling idiot next to him, who was currently making grabby hands at him, after seeing that Josh had let go of his hand abruptly. A hyperventilating, on the verge of tears curly haired boy was now staring at Tyler. 

Tyler; His best friend, his something more. Who was currently naked with someone else. Of all people, a girl. Who just so happened to look over at Josh as the light switch illuminated the room. She gasped slightly and poked at Tyler who was still busy doing other things. Ty casually looked over with hooded eyelids, as if he didn’t mind and couldn’t wait to get back to her, that is, until his eyes meet mocha brown one’s, slowly filling with water. Just as he shot up and started to get his clothes on, yelling something inaudible, Josh bolted out of the room, leaving behind stupid Tyler and smudged lipstick and grabby hands and messed up sheets and unshed tears, due to pure shock.

The world was blurry as he ran out of that god forsaken house, his sorrys at the people he pushed out of the way were more like choked back sobs at this point. The door was wide open and he silently thanked whoever was careless enough to do that so he didn’t have to waste time doing so, he’d probably mess it up anyway. The sting of winter air was what hit his face first, he didn’t notice that it was cold earlier, everything was warmer with T- No. He wasn’t going to go there. He took in another painful breath in an effort to make anything better, but it didn’t, and his chest was aching. He looked around from the concrete step he was currently perched on, tempted to stay and just fall apart there, but he remembered someone was following him. He kept walking. 

He walked down the iced over street, breath coming out in visible huffs, his mind twisted every which way around the image burned into it. His leather jacket was cold on the exterior, but provided a little warmth on the inside. It didn’t matter, he was too cold to be warmed up anyway. The streetlights flickered with a curiousness that tried to drown out his thought process, and honestly, he didn’t care. He kicked his scuffed shoes at the broken ice and stopped walking, staring at the dark, snow covered, and deserted street.  
“J?”  
He could hear a voice far away, but he couldn’t bear to hear that voice. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way thank you so much for 200 hits on Little Acts!!! That means so much I don’t even have words <3 (If you’re reading this and have no idea what I’m talking about it was my first work, you should go check it out if you want to read more Tøp)


End file.
